Kiss Me
by Dazzler56
Summary: I rated it T because I want to make sure nothing will happen :
1. An Intro

**Hi. This is my second Fanfic, but the first I don't like at all. So I'm going to try again. I would really appreciate it if you would only review with constructive critism, or ideas that will help make my story better. :)  
**

**I don't own anything about Vampire Academy, all credit goes to Richelle Mead.**

Summary:  
T_his is a story about Dimitri and Rose. In this story they are all the same age, and Dimitri is currently dating Tasha, and Rose likes Dimitri and since it's almost Valentine's Day, it will be like a love story. The characters that will be in my story are: Rose, Dimitri, Viktoria, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Tasha, Mason, Mia and Jill.  
**ALL IN ROSE'S POV.**_


	2. What A Mistake

**Yay! I'm super excited because left me a comment on the intro! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vampire Academy.**

**P.S. THERE IS SOME CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER.  
**

I had just woken up, and got dressed for the gym. Even though it's Saturday, I still work out at the Academy's gym. I had on some black spandex with black sweatpants over them, a red sports bra, with a black hoodie on top of that, and my black and red Under Armor running shoes. Usually I would be in shorts and a tank top, but it's winter so I have more layers on. I finally make it to the gym and set my water bottle down. Most of the time I'm all alone, because I get up when the sun has and left before it sets, but not today. I get out my iPod and head to the track, I make it and run 15 laps, I then go inside and do my cool down stretches. After that I get out the radio and plug my iPod into it and crank up the music. I lift weights and punch and kick the punching bags. I'm all done, then I hear the gym doors open and close. In comes Dimitri. Dimitri's sister Viktoria, and I have been best friends since she and Dimitri transferred over here a couple years ago, they also brought over a family friend, Tasha. Dimitri and Tasha have been dating for a little while now, even before they came out here. But I don't like Tasha because she's dating Dimitri. There's only 2 people who know that I like Dimitri, Lissa my best friend since we were little kids at the academy, and Viktoria. They see how I look at him and they guessed right away that I liked him, and I'm pretty sure Tasha knows too, because she's a bi-polar bitch. Whenever he;'s around she acts all nice to me, only because Dimitri says I'm like a sister, but once he's gone, she doesn't care what happens to me, she call me a whore and try to punch me, but I always deflect it and get her on the ground with her arms behind her back. Dimitri ended up walking in and seeing this. He only listened to Tasha not anybody else in the room, not even his sister. That happened yesterday, so I think he's still mad at me. The craziest thing is whenever we accidentally touch or he gives me a hug, it feels likes a shock runs through my body, and I know Dimitri feels it too because I look up into his eyes and can tell.

I look up to say hi to him, but when I look up the words get stuck in my throat. He took off his sweatshirt, and underneath he's wearing a black muscle shirt, black sweatpants, and pitch black running shoes. "Do you want to spar?" he asks with his sexy Russian accent. I get up take off my sweatshirt and grab mats. The next song that comes on is 'Hot In Herre' by Nelly. We start to circle around each other, kick, punch, block. That's the pattern we go in. Next thing you know he gets a kick to my side and then thigh. I wince because he's kicking harder then he usually does. "what's your problem?" I growl at him, after getting kicked and punched a couple more times.

"What do you mean?" he asks, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You seem mad and are taking it out on me," I tell him. He stops, and I have an opening. I kick him in the gut and maneuver him down so that I 'stab' his heart. "Dead," I whisper.

"My problem is the fact you had Tasha, a royal moroi on the ground withe her arms on her back," he tells me.

"You won't ever listen to anybody else but Tasha, will you? Don't answer that because I already know the answer," I growl at him. I get up and walk to my iPod and unplug it. I put it into my bag and grab my water, I drink it for a little bit, then put it down. I grab the mats and put them away. As I turn around I see Dimitri right in front of me. "What do you mean I never listen to anybody but Tasha?" he asks.

"Your own sister and 8 other people, including me, tried to tell you the story and you took Tasha's side instead of the same story told by 9 people yesterday. When you're not looking Tasha is a bitch. Viktoria doesn't like her and hates the fact that you're dating her, she always says shit about me and Viktoria. She can say whatever she wants about me, but you try and say shit about Viktoria and it's different. The saddest thing is that she's too afraid to tell you what Tasha says, because she thinks that you won't believe her," the next words come tumbling out of my mouth like puke, I couldn't stop them. "The worst part is that I know you feel something when you touch me, and you ignore. You are so selfish and I know you like me, but are too afraid to take a risk aren't you?" he doesn't answer and I know my answer. I move away from him and the wall, then he grabs my wrist and pulls me back until the wal is going into my spine.

"You don't know anything about my feelings," he growls, then his lips come crashing down onto mine. The kiss is wonderful, I will never ever feel this with anybody else, I know it. His tongue snakes in to meet mine. We fight for dominance, but it's a tie. Once he starts to get really hot, he pulls away. "That was a mistake," he mumbles.

"Of course it was mistake to you! Everything is a mistake unless it's with your precious bitch Tasha! Ha! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" I yell at him and walk away.

"Roza!" he calls, but I have my sweatshirt on and am already out of the door.


End file.
